clubpenguinstoryadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Edward Kaysh
These are the adventures of a character called Edward Kaysh. They are written by Sir Jjoeyxx. They will start being written soon. Characters These are the characters: Major Characters Edward Johntol Kaysh He is a young 11 - 19 year old penguin with curly brown hair and yellow feathers. He is in all stories because they revolve around him and his adventures. He gets bullied by older boys. Summer Maria Kaysh Edward's 0 - 6 year old sister. She has yellow feathers too and long blonde hair. She is in stories 2-8 because she wasn't born in the first story. Her best friend is Frankie Horis and she has a teddy called Mr. Muffin. Austin Nicholas Kaysh Edward's 15 - 22 year old brother. He is yellow aswell and has short black hair. Like Edward, he was in all stories. He moves out to a house of his own at the end of the final 8th story. He is in love with Anna Horis. Elizabeth Mary Kaysh Edward's 35 - 42 year old mum. She sometimes embarrasses Edward in front of his friends by saying he has cute hair and they laugh because he has an afro. She got married in the second story but her husband died in story 7. Alan Laurence Kaysh He is Edward's 49 - 54 year old dad and was the oldest person in Edward's Family. He got married in story 2 with his mother. He was in stories 2-7 because he died in story 7. Inbetween Major and Minor Characters Frankie Joanne Horis She is Summer Kaysh's best mate and comes round to their house alot to play. Story 4 revolves around her. She is in stories 2-8. She is one of the youngest penguins in the stories. Anna Kayla Horis She is 14 - 21 years old and is Frankie's older sister. She is best friend's with Austin Kaysh and they share a strong bond with each other. She is in all stories. She is the only one who is able to communicate with the Looko Looko Monster. Mr. Muffin Summer Kaysh's teddy bear who can talk and is alive. She has known him since she was born and is like a twin to Summer. He knows the answer to the Riddle of the Alkido Fortress. He is in books 2-8. Minor Characters Heidi Harriet Grint She is 1 - 7 years old and usually bullies Summer Kaysh and Frankie Horis because they talk to teddy bears. She eventually believes that Mr Muffin talks in the last story. She is in books 2,3,7 and 8. Bullies They are a year older than Edward Kaysh and usually bully him because he has an afro and his mum embarrasses him. They're names were not revealed. They are in all stories. Looko Looko Monster Appears in story 5 because they need Anna Horis to help communicate to get the knight's armour. Mrs. Dumpling Edward's teacher in story 1. She shouts alot and her class was set on fire in the first story. She is in room 19 and is at Penguin Academy for young penguins education. David Jones A naughty boy in Edward's class. He is in stories 1-5. He gets eaten by the Looko Looko Monster. Story I This is the first story in the series of books. It was written in July-August 2012 by Sir Jjoeyxx. Do not edit this story. The Adventures of Edward Kaysh Book I: The Year of 2006: Boats, Bunnies, Beaches, BOO's and Bob! Hi, I'm Edward Kaysh! You probably don't know me. I'm not famous at all, well, not yet. These are my stories that I am writing to you. This first book I am writing is in the current year, 2006. I live with my brother Austin and my mum Elizabeth. I don't have a dad. I don't really know why, but I don't. I have no sisters either. Anyway, today as I write this is the 9th January 2006. I'm going to write my adventures throughout the year. Probably just another basic lifestyle, no adventure, just school, family, food, sleep and brushing my teeth, well, that's what I thought. Anyway, I present to you the adventures of Edward Kaysh. Today is my first day back at school after the Christmas Holidays. I'm not very pleased. I hate school, for one reason, I'll explain later, but now, I'm going to get my uniform on. I go to Penguin Academy For Young Penguins. It's near the Stadium and I really like it. The teachers are nice and I learn alot. The uniform is a blue polo shirt under an orange jumper with the logo on it. You get used to it. I walk to school with my brother Austin and his friend Anna Horis. Off we go! Right, we have to walk through the Ski Village to the Dock and up to our school. It is quite big and it is made of bricks. There is a big funnel with smoke coming out. It is very sunny today for a January morning. I can see some big boys a year older than me waiting for the bell to ring. Unfortunately, this is why I hate school. I get bullied because of my hair. And because bad things happen to me. You could call me a victim of everything. Austin and Anna just left me. I'm on my own. I try and walk around them but they pretend I'm a hedgehog trying to find a way around the road. "Hey! Look who it is! Little Edward!" the one with the red hoodie shouted. I ignored him. One in a blue hoodie shouted "Hey, squirt!" I turned round to see. He said "He actually answered to squirt! HAHAHAHA!" They threw fruit at me. I have no idea why it was fruit and not stones. Then the bell rang. We all ran into the building and into our classrooms. Up first we had science today. We were experimenting with potions. I sat alone, with no friends to look out for me. Our teacher Mrs. Dumpling came in. "Now class! Get out your test tubes and liquids I gave you over the holidays." A boy called David Jones had lost his liquids. The teacher shouted at him ALOT. He was made to sit and write lines. "Now," said Mrs. Dumpling, "Mix the green potion with the red potion!" I mixed the green potion with the yellow potion as she said. She gave us all other instructions. Eventually I realised I put in the wrong liquid and it exploded! The school was evacuated as it started a fire. We were all hurried outside. The flames were roaring and we could hear a siren on it's way. Firepenguins came out of the fire engine and got the hoses. The fire was put out 30 penguin minutes later. The school was in ashes, and we didn't know how to get any education from now on. I saw Austin and ran over to him. He said, "What happened?! How did the fire start?" I stood their filled with guilt. I said that some sled racing fans were racing down the Ski Hill but they hit a rock and flew through the air into the funnel. "That's how." I said, feeling weird inside. "We have to go home now," Austin said, "Let's go and find Mum for safety!" We ran home instead of walking. We explained to our mum what happened and she hugged us and kissed our head. "Thank goodness your safe! Aww, my little baby boys!" she said. It was right outside our house and some boys saw me and laughed. I sighed and went up to my room, which I went to when I wanted to be alone, although Austin and I shared a room. I got into my normal clothes and started to read'' 'Pengu Magazine'. I saw a competition for the Ring-a-Ling Factory Tours. You had to design an alien, and I loved aliens. I ran downstairs and told Austin. He said "You should enter it with the Looko Looko you designed!" I designed the Looko Looko a month ago. I started to look through my collection of aliens. I eventually found it. We found the address and sent my alien in. There was about 0.00000001% of us winning. We had dinner and then mum went shopping. I had a good night sleep. It is now Tuesday morning. I went off to school with Austin and we met up with Anna. I had put on a striped tie today. I thought I would look more smart. I arrived at the gates. Then I said "I forgot! The school was on fire!" We came home because the school was all burnt. A week past with no school and I was enjoying this 'extra holiday'. Me, Austin and our mum went to the supermarket the next day then. We went to get some alien cereal which came with free toy aliens! We loved to get surprised by the different aliens we saw each day! The cereal was at the other end of the shop. I raced Austin to the opposite corner of the market. We ran different ways, I got a headstart because I was 4 years younger. He got there first because he took a shortcut. I didn't know that though. I got there a few seconds later and he lifted me up because he was very strong. Then I tried to get down. I wiggled my legs in the air but kicked the shelves by accident! All the cereal fell down on us. Mum came and saw us, she shouted, '''ALOT'. Then Knight appeared. He spoke to me, and only me. He said "The Time Machine is in the purple box!" Nobody else could see him. I wondered what he was on about. We went home and a week later I got a message in the mail. "Hmm," I said. It was from the Ring-a-Ling Factory! I thought I had won the contest and I had! But they had moved the tours to Rockhopper's ship, the Migrator. I was going to the factory boat on the 8th of February. "That's 2 weeks away!" Austin shouted when he read the message. We spent a whole week waiting then. We went mini golfing on the 31st January. I changed my calendar that day. I didn't win the golf. Austin won because he was great at ANY sport. I lost my ball and my putter half-way through. So I used Austin's until I lost it. I used mum's till I lost it. Then I remembered what knight had said, about the time machine and the purple box. I could see no box, and no time machine. I waited a few days and kept an eye out for any I saw. But nothing, none, zero, nil, zilch, they were all empty. Finally, the day came I went to the Ring-a-Ling Factory Tours on The Migrator. Rockhopper was there to greet us. Then I realised, this wasn't the Ring-a-Ling Tours, it was Migrator Tours! "Uh Oh!" I said to myself. "We're on the wrong tour!" We arrived on his ship and went all around it. He showed us the steering wheel, the stern, the bow, the ship hold, the store and the Captain's Quarters. I asked to go to the crow's nest but he said no. Mum said it was rude to ask. "Why, exactly, do you not wanna go up there, Captain Rockhopper?" asked Austin, in a weird, contradicting way. "Arr, ye olde landlubber, I be not wantin' to go up to that high falutin' place because me is afraid of heights!" replied Rockhopper. Then a load of bad penguins, who had just broke out of prison, came onto the ship when we were still on it, and they hoisted up the anchor and sailed away! We were trapped on the ship now! They swam back to CP but Austin, Me and Rockhopper were left on the ship. We were stranded on The ''Migrator. ''Rockhopper said there was a lifeboat in the ship hold. We went down to get it. "We'll be safe!" I said, "Phew." Rockhopper threw the lifeboat into the sea. Him and Austin got in. Then I saw it. What Knight had told me. I went over to a purple box and opened it. In it was nothing. I could hear RH and Austin calling me into the lifeboat. I put my head in the box and looked around. I sneezed because it was dusty and then fell into the box! "Ahhhhh!!!!!" I screamed. I was in a magical orange world. Knight suddenly appeared. "Hello," he said. "I see you have found the time portal, Edward Kaysh." I nodded. He sent me into the 3rd out of 12 boxes. I looked around my environment. "Woah this is cool!" I said, knowing that nobody was listening. Then, Sockhopper appeared out of nowhere. "THIS is THE dream WORLD!""! said Sockhopper in a creepy voice. I was very confused, and a little dazzled. My flipper started going weird, and a strange puffle came over, grabbed my flipper and slapped Sockhopper with it! These are my adventures so far. Category:Adventure Category:Sir Jjoeyxx Stories Category:Chapter Books